


He's Mine!

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Free!
Genre: 18+, Angst, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Love, NSFW, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sexual Content, Shigino Kisumi Flirts, Smut, anime erotica, anime smut, flirt, free! iwatobi swim club, kisumi 18+, kisumi lemon, kisumi smut, kisumi x reader, shigino kisumi erotica, shigino kisumi lemon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Your Junior High crush, Kisumi, has suddenly reappeared into your life. It felt like you hadn't seen each other in what felt like years, but now with him back you could only feel your heart tingle at the thought of him. Both of you had the urge to reconnect and reminisce so he had invited you over. One thing lead to another, and next thing you knew, his lips were crashing onto yours. Will it be a sweet relief to see him or sweet ecstasy?





	He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this narrative are depicted as 18 or older.

You were at your school desk, tapping away with your yellow pencil. 'Can't teachers make class interesting for once?', you thought. A tall, muscular brown haired boy sat in front of you, and if you could recall correctly, his name was Makoto. To your left was a window, and to your right was a strawberry haired boy. You knew every detail of him. He is 18, his birthday only several days away from yours, he has a younger brother, he can swim, he went to your junior high, played basketball, all the girls adored him, and so on. You knew  _everything_.

Rightfully so, Kisumi knew everything about you. Back in Junior High, he helped you with basketball when you decided to try out for the team. Needless to say, you didn't get in because you were always focused on Kisumi, and not the lesson he was teaching you. It has been years since you have seen each other, and neither one of you had even imagined to say a simple 'hello'. You sat in your seat almost shaking from anxiousness. Millions of thoughts ran through your mind, but only one managed to stick with you.

_ 'Kisumi would say hi if he remembered me, right?' _

You created a mental image of how you looked today, putting it next to  _another_  mental image of how you looked years ago when Kisumi first met you. You have gotten much taller, and much more beautiful. Your hair is shinier than it was before, and you are extremely busty now. You knew many guys liked you, but you also knew none of them had the guts to ask you out. They all thought that you would turn them down straight away. This all changed when a paper slid underneath your pencil you have been tapping. 'Oh no...is this a detention?!' 

You nervously opened the folded paper, with your hands shaking wildly.  Then, you saw a familiar name at the end of the white sheet of paper.

'Kisumi...', you thought for a moment, only for it to suddenly make sense to you. ' _Kisumi?!_ '

You squealed in your mind, and opened the note with no delay. Your name was written beautifully at the top of the page. It read, "Long time no see! Wow I hardly recognized you! You sure did change from when you were younger. You were the ugly duckling back then, haha, but look at you now! Gorgeous as ever, ~Kisumi"

You could feel your heart flutter.

'He remembers me...he remembers my name!'

You flipped the paper over and wrote to him,

'Aww thank you! It has been forever, hasn't it? You look just like you did before, just cuter, haha."  
You drew a small smiley face at the bottom of the page. Your cheeks flushed from the idea of him calling you gorgeous. You folded up the paper and pushed it onto his desk. You looked up for a brief moment, and caught his gaze. His beautiful violet eyes met yours, and he greeted you with a soft smile, whispering your name while winking, taking your feelings by your very heart strings. 

Your cheeks turned bright red at the sight. He looked down and began to open the letter. You smiled as you watched him swiftly press his pen onto the white paper. The paper made its way back into your hands, saying,

"We can chat some more after school. Wanna come over?"  
You nodded while whispering, "sure."

As the school day made it to the end, you saw Kisumi talking to another girl. 'Who is that?' Your heart filled to the brim with jealousy. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. Suddenly he kissed her cheek, and waved goodbye.  As you saw him walking your direction, you quickly fixed your gaze on to your phone. Hands made their way onto your waist, wrapping around you.

"Lets go!"

Kisumi took his hand in yours and ran towards his house. He opened the door and yelled, "hello!" No one said hello back; you were alone. As you were slipping off your shoes, you heard the door click. You were locked in.

Suddenly, you were pushed onto the cold door, with his hands holding your neck and the side of your jaw. After a moment of him staring at you, with the eyes of a lion after he captures his prey, his lips attack yours. 

The hot sensation sends a tingling through your whole body making you feel unsteady. As you placed your hands on his chest, trying to push him off, he scooped them up and held you up by your wrists. His tongue slid in without entry, and glazed your own. As you tried to push back, he claimed dominance, and made you feel hopeless. Yet, you enjoyed the feel of danger with him.

With his free hand, he tugged at the bottom of your shirt. Kisumi released your hands as you pulled your shirt over your head and onto the floor. You straddled his hips and put your arms around his neck as you were in a heavy kiss. He held you by your firm ass, and carried you to his room.  As he locked the door, you bit his lip, and he released a low moan.

Pleasured by his response, you began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. Kisumi laid you down on the bed, and he placed his knees on both sides of you.  He began to kiss you on the lips once more, but with every kiss, he moved down your body. He kissed your neck, your collarbone, in between your breasts, your belly button, and then he stopped right above your skirt.  
Kisumi threw off your skirt and slowly peeled off your knee highs.

He slid a finger on your wet panties. You moaned, begging for more attention.

You then realized Kisumi was still in his uniform. You took off his shirt and tie swiftly. You paused when you stared at his pants, not knowing if you should remove them or if you were ready. Your need got the best of you, as you threw his belt off and then you slid down his pants. An obvious tent was built in his boxers. You looked up and Kisumi's face was lightly dusted by a bright pink. You tried to pull the boxers off, but his half hard made you struggle.

'C-can that fit? I can't get off his boxers!'

You cringed at your thoughts, and then you felt warm hands lay on yours. Kisumi helped you slide off the boxers with a soft moan as he sprung free. You had no experience with blowing, so you gently laid a kiss onto the head. A sweet but sour taste filled your mouth. He moaned again, Kisumi was extremely sensitive. You wrapped your hands around his erection tightly, having another moan escape from his lips. You gave him a quick stroke. 

You put your mouth around him, and sucked. You bobbed your head up and down. Kisumi's big hand was placed on your head pushing you deeper, but not too far. "A-are, you," he moaned once more, "ok-okay?" You took him out of your mouth to nod. He smiled, "let me pleasure you."

Your cheeks flushed, just like his. He slowly slid your soaked panties off of your legs, while you threw off your bra. His breath hitched as he saw your bare body. "You are beautiful." You twitched as you made eye contact with his bright purple eyes. He was so close to your body. The thought of that made you grow even wetter. "Kisumi," you whimpered, as his tongue licked your folds. His tongue made its way to your clit, and you arched your back.

" _Say my name_ ," he ordered softly.

"K-kisu--", he flicked his tongue on you once more making you scream, "--mi!!" He smiled, "I want to hear you scream my name." Suddenly, a finger was rushed into you,  
"Kisumi!!"

You began to breathe heavily, as he thrusted another finger into you making you scream. "Perfect," he murmured.  He gently placed himself on your entrance, making you grow even more wet. "If I hurt you, tell me," he whispered into your left ear, before he placed a quick kiss on it. He thrusted into you fully, not letting you have a moment to adjust. He was so big and long, you could feel yourself expanding.   
Your eyes filled with tears, as he pulled out and pushed in with full force. 

You could hear slapping and slippery noises, as you shut your eyes in pain. He pulled out, and you gasped for air. Your body began to sweat.  Kisumi said your name in a deep low voice and looked away from you sheepishly,  "I don't think I could control myself anymore...I want you...I want you so bad!"  
'Control yourself? That was you controlling yourself?! Oh my god.'

You second guessed yourself, wondering if you should continue. You then remembered,  
'He wants me. He wants me! He doesn't want that other girl! He wants me and only me! I'm his!' "Take me," I said confidently. 

"W-what?"

You looked directly into his eyes,  
"Take me. All of me. As hard as you can. I'm...I'm yours, Kisumi."

He smiled so kindly to you, making your heart skip a beat and your stomach have butterflies. Kisumi gently laid a kiss on you, and he pushed in with all your might sending a wave of pleasure into your body.

'He is  _mine!_ '

Another thrust was shoved into you. With each one, it was harder and faster.  You began to breath heavily, moaning so loud. He did too, not being able to handle how tight you were. "You...you are so t-tight!" More pleasure filled you, sending your heart to heaven. The feeling of having him come in and out of you made you become so wet.

"Kisumi! I-I am all...yours!"

Those words made him go even harder and faster, nearly sending you off the edge. He began to hit you in a spot that made you feel so much delight.  "I'm so close!," you screamed. A minute passed and you finally hit maximum pleasure. Your walls closed on him, as a wave of pleasure went over your whole body. You felt so numb, as you arched your back and gripped onto the bedsheets. 

As you began to pour out, Kisumi continued to thrust into you, sending another orgasm over your body. His breath hitched, and he filled you completely with his sweet cum. Kisumi smiled and fell on top of you.  You quietly began giggling and he chuckled too. He pulled out of you and rolled onto his back,

"So, when should we do this again?"


End file.
